Love is a Four Letter Word
by AriXAmi
Summary: During the the battle against Lugia and Ho-oh what could have happened that caused Karen to disappear for that little


**I have recently been reading Pokémon Special and I fell in love with the pairing Blue/Sabrina. I also noticed a little Blue/Karen at the end of the GSC arc. So here we are, Blue/Sabrina/Karen, with a side of implied Blue/Silver.**

* * *

><p>"Sabrina, where are you going?" Erika called after me. I contemplated calling back at her to mind her own business, but I didn't have time to stop. I called out my Venomoth and hopped on its back, I had to go save her.<p>

After we had boarded the Linear Motor System to fight off the reformed Team Rocket, that had come solely to distract the gym leaders, the masked man attacked. When we finally got off and got back, arriving just after Misty, Lt. Surge, and Blaine had finished their battle teamed with the legendary beasts, we watched as Crystal left atop Suicune. Then Erika took charge and we began to rescue the people still trapped in the stadium.

I stayed for too long, helping the other gym leaders. I felt a tug on my red string. I know she's in danger. After the spoons linked us together back on Cerise Island I have been able to sense her. A gust of wind to my right broke my train of thought. "So you sense it too."

Next to me was Koga atop his Golbat. "Last I saw, Green was with the other gym leaders." I replied with distaste.

"Red showed up. Him and Green are heading to team up with Blue as we speak." He informed me.

"Do you know where they're heading?" I was worried I had made a mistake and was rushing into things unprepared. "Where's Surge? Isn't he coming to help Red?" I was surprised to not see my other comrade and his Magnemite.

"Red asked him to help Bill." The name was familiar but only in the very back of my mind. Then I remembered, Bill was the boy who 1) invented the Pokémon Transporter and 2) was paired with Surge before Red showed up. "They're right below us."

I pulled lightly on Venomoth's antenna to get it to stop and hover over our destination. "Ilex Forest." I stated bleakly. I noticed then that Koga had abandoned me.

It appeared we had arrived just in time. Below were three figures. A boy and two girls. It made sense now why Koga had left; Green had yet to arrive. Instead two masked figures where holding Blue in place and tormenting her with her memories, caused by the boy's Xatu.

I watched as Blue collapsed to the ground. It took every ounce of strength in my body not to swoop down and rescue her. This was something she had to do on her own, and I was powerless to interfere. I was dying inside as they again grabbed hold of her wrists and forced her to stare down the magnificent rainbow bird that swooped down at her. I couldn't stand by anymore and had Venomoth launch a Psychic attack at Xatu to stop it from affecting Blue.

It worked, but the masked girl pulled another trick, revealing a boy pinned to a tree. I could just pick up the masked girl referring to him as Blue's brother. I was surprised to realize how relieved I was to hear that. Blue bent to help him up and he fainted in her arms.

Blue called up three Pokémon, ones that I knew well. Out of her Pokéballs came the Legendary Birds of Kanto; Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Blue climbed on the back of Moltres while the masked girl took the rainbow bird and the masked boy called upon the Guardian of the Sea. "Two against one." I remembered, quite fondly actually, the time Blue and I had used this tactic against the Elite Four's Lorelei. Unfortunately, this time the odds were not stacked in Blue's favour. "Time for me to step in…" Before I had time to act on that thought the boy became distracted and began to fly the giant white dragon away from Blue's battle. I caught a glimpse of the red haired boy; Blue's brother, gripping onto the bird's tail.

I turned my attention back to the battle between the rainbow bird and Blue and sighed with relief when I saw that Red and Green had finally joined the battle. Quickly the battle began to turn around until the white bird decided to interfere, so I removed it silently with Venomoth's Psychic.

When I once more looked back on the battle, the masked girl was no longer riding the rainbow bird. I searched for her and spotted her just as she threw Blue from the back of Moltres. Suddenly my attention was diverted by my Pokégear going off. "Sabrina? Sabrina? Can you hear me?"

"Surge? What is it?" I was confused as to why I was being contacted.

"We have discovered the identity of the Masked Man." He paused, hesitating. I raised an eyebrow in response to his silence. "It's Pryce, Mahogany Town's gym leader. Take caution, he may be after Blue."

I hung up without a reply, I already suspected that the Masked Man wanted Blue and her brother for something. Now I had a reason to protect her.

But I didn't have to. No, before I was given the chance to help a bunch of Pokémon swarmed the two giant Legends. They were trying to set them free from the Masked Man. "Guess we should help. Miracle Eye, Venomoth." The two giants were set free from the combined power of the Pokémon sent to help and Venomoth. It was now time for Blue, Green and Red to face the Masked Man on their own, I had other business to attend to now.

I landed on an outcropping behind the masked girl. "I've been expecting you, Sabrina of Saffron. I saw you in the sky, so the rumours are true."

I gritted my teeth. "What rumours?" I tried to keep my voice neutral, as if her reply would not interest me.

"Oh there are several, the one I'm referring to is that Blue has you wrapped around her little finger. That you're helpless to disobey her, and completely useless without her." I detected a smirk in her voice. All I did was glare back. "But, you know, Blue belonged to me first."

I froze. Every part of my body became immobile. I couldn't be possible. Could she really have a claim on Blue? No, why would she want to hurt her if she felt the way I did? "Then why…?"

"If I can't have her, no one will." It was a simple reply to the question I could not fully form. "You feel the same way, don't you?"

"No." I stated firmly. "I-I-I…" I took a deep breath. "I love Blue, but I want her to be happy! You touch her, I'll kill you!" I could feel my face going red.

"Really now?" She began to walk around me. I tried to keep my eyes on her and prevent a sneak attack. "Then wouldn't you like to tell her? You know, before I get rid of her."

She stepped to the side and I caught sight of brown hair dash behind a tree. "Blue?" I reached out my hand and stumbled forward just as a Night Shade shot past me and destroyed Blue's hiding place.

The expression on her face brought back my fighting spirit, instead of the disgust or rejection I expected her face was painted with determination. I quickly rushed to her side. She nodded at me and we both took a fighting stance.

I was about to call Venomoth from the sky when I was lifted off the ground by two Psychics coming from above. The masked girl had called on her Murkrow to remove me from the battle, or so I thought. I was instead place next to the masked girl once more with her hand cupped over my mouth and a Quick Claw pressed to my throat.

"Time to chose, Blue. Either rejoin the Masked Man or watch your friend die and follow her soon after." The masked girl threatened.

"Karen," Blue referred to the masked girl by name, "why are you doing this?" She stepped forward in a pleading jester.

"You were one of us, Blue. But you gave it all up; the power, the respect." Karen's voice became nothing more than a whisper, as if she was afraid of her own words. "You gave everything up, so you and Silver could be together."

"So you hate me because I abandoned the rest of you, because I didn't set you free?" Blue asked in a pleading tone.

"No, Blue. This is what you get for loving someone." And then there was a sharp pain in my chest and the ringing of Blue's screams in my ears, and then nothing. Everything was gone.


End file.
